Cravings
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot, future fic] Co-written with GhostlyMayhem. With pregnancy comes hormones, and with hormones come urges that must be fulfilled. [Sulley/Randall]


**_Cravings_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions and GhostlyMayhem_**

**A/N: This is actually the first Boggivan I ever wrote, as well as a collab with my partner-in-crime Elena. :) I suppose it can be seen as a prequel to _The Little Things We Do_, although you don't need to read that story to understand this one. I don't tend to upload much smut on here anymore, but this is pretty mild (at least compared to other stuff we've written) so I didn't see the harm.**

**Please don't ask how Randall's biology works, because I honestly have _no_ idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own _Monsters Inc_.**

**WARNINGS: Penetrative sex, mpreg, language.**

* * *

James P. Sullivan awoke to a loud booming sound, eyes shooting open with surprise. It took him only a moment to put two and two together - the white flash outside, the sound of raindrops hitting the glass.

A thunderstorm.

He let out a sigh of relief, rolling over to see how his fiancé was doing and discovering an empty space in the bed instead.

"Randall?" Sulley asked quietly, glancing around their darkened bedroom. "You in here?"

It was then he felt the nudge against his side. "Yeah," came the muttered reply. "I'm right here."

Sulley studied the empty space next to him. "You're..."

"I know, I know," came the annoyed huff. "I'm invisible..."

His fiancé didn't understand. "But why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really..." Another loud boom from outside caused him to turn visible once again. "...f-fine. I'm fine. I'm completely and totally fine."

It came out in a startled ramble, and even in the darkness Sulley could see that Randall seemed a bit... on edge. He'd go far enough to say he looked _afraid_. "You don't _look_ fine," Sulley pointed out.

"What do you mean I 'don't look fine'?" Randall snapped, sitting up straight. "It's two o'clock in the morning! No one looks fine at this ungodly hour!"

He was being defensive, Sulley knew. "Is the storm bothering you?" he questioned.

Randall scoffed. "The storm? Don't be ridiculous. It's just - "

More thunder rolled by, causing the reptilian monster to yelp and disappear once more and confirming Sulley's suspicions. The furry male let out a sigh, resting a hand on the place he knew Randall's back to be. He could feel him shivering. "Randall, it's okay," Sulley assured him gently. "We both know how much you hate loud noises."

"Because I don't know what they are half the time." Randall appeared once more, folding his arms. "But I know exactly what's going on out there and I'm still... afraid of it." He sounded angry and ashamed of himself. "It's stupid and irritational."

"No, it's not," Sulley assured him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "Everyone has something they're scared of."

"But my fear is stupid," Randall mumbled.

"No, and it's not irrational either."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..."

Sulley raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

"I'm pretty sensitive right now at the moment," Randall snapped. "That's what the doctor said."

"And you will be for a few more months," Sulley reminded him. "Until the baby's born. But you know I'm here for you."

Randall stared at his belly, folding his first pair of hands over it. "I know."

Sulley leaned over, following his gaze. "Any kicking yet?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm in the first trimester, so no." Randall made a face. "I'm going to look like a deformed parade float. You won't even want to _touch_ me."

"Don't say that! For all we know, the bump will be small, depending on how big he or she gets." Sulley couldn't help grinning. "Or them."

Randall shuddered. "Twins? Don't even go there."

"C'mon, that would be exciting, wouldn't it? We'd have twice as much to love!"

"And twice the work..."

"We'll have help though," Sulley reminded him. "There's Mike..."

"Mike? Kids?" Randall snorted. "Don't make me laugh..."

"...And Celia..."

"She'd be the only one who'd know how to handle a baby," Randall said with a nod. "If we ever let Wazowski babysit, I'd feel a little better if Celia was there to help. He does not look like one to enjoy changing diapers." He paused, reflecting on his previous statement. "Then again, neither will I. But I'll get used to it."

That was _exactly_ what Sulley wanted to hear. "We both will," he promised, placing a hand over Randall's abdomen. "And it'll be worth it. Promise."

Randall smiled faintly, believing his words. "Us as parents, huh?" he remarked. "Who would've thought?"

"Mom, for one," Sulley joked. "I'm starting to think she was the one who hid the birth control."

"Nah, I still think that was Wazowski."

"Randall..."

"You know how much he loves taking my stuff without asking!"

"Like cupcakes?"

_"Especially_ my cupcakes," Randall muttered. "He always takes more than one without asking!" As if on cue, his stomach rumbled a bit. "Oh great," he groaned.

"What is it?"

"I'm starving," Randall said with a sigh.

"You just had a midnight snack two hours ago," Sulley reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I'm eating for two now, remember?" Randall patted his belly. "I want cupcakes."

"Cupcakes... cupcakes... do we have any left?"

"If we don't," Randall shrugged, curling up to get more comfortable, "then we'll have to make some."

Sulley raised his eyebrows. "At two in the morning? Wouldn't it be faster to go to the store?" Assuming it was still open, of course.

"And eat that processed crap?" Randall waved a hand, crawling out of bed. "I don't think so." He glanced over his shoulder. "I don't expect to go to the kitchen alone."

Sulley sighed in a good-natured manner, throwing his sheets aside and walking over to join his fiancé. "Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

"I still can't get over how much this thing looks like me."

The couple were now seated on Sulley's infamous purple chair - with Randall sitting on his lap - finishing the last of the batch of cupcakes. The TV was on to block out the thunder outside, and despite feeling exhausted, Sulley stayed awake as best as he could for Randall's sake.

"I think the baby's happy," Randall stated, mouth full of cupcake as he caressed his belly. "I can feel it."

Despite feeling dead tired, Sulley grew hopeful. "Is it...?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "I already told you that the baby isn't going to be kicking for a while. It just feels... different. It's like a happy buzzing inside me. I don't know how to explain it really."

"I'm sure the baby's quite happy with you eating three cupcakes," Sulley teased.

"I know I am," Randall said proudly, swallowing his mouthful. Then his face turned thoughtful. Almost nostalgic. "You know... three years ago, I would've thought that was impossible."

"Being happy?"

Randall simply shrugged. "We went through a lot," he said. "You meeting Boo, and the Scream Extractor, my banishment... now we're here eating cupcakes together with a baby on the way, and you're CEO of the company. I could write a whole book about it."

"You have your blog," Sulley reminded him. "Which, by the way, I think you forget _I_ read too."

"Having a blog doesn't pay the bills," Randall reminded him.

"Yeah, but being CEO does," Sulley joked.

"And being that CEO's fiancé has it's perks," Randall agreed. "I mean... I know I'm out of a job in terms of not being a scarer anymore, but there's one upside of it."

"Which is...?"

Randall smirked. "Johnny's out of a job. And if there's anyone who deserves to not have a job, it's that asshole."

"Johnny?" Sulley wracked his memory. "As in Johnny Worthington from university?" He hadn't even thought about him in years.

"Yeah, that guy. I found out he went to work at Fear Co. after graduation..."

"...Which down last month," Sulley finished, raising his eyebrows. "They went bankrupt. What makes you think Johnny's still jobless by now?"

Randall tilted his chin in a show of smug but much deserved pride. "A little insect told me," he replied. "Turns out he had a fall-out with one his ex-goons, who just so happens to be a regular visiter of Boggs-Blogs."

"You're kidding?" Sulley wasn't one to gossip or gloat, but in the case of Johnny Worthington, he'd make an exception. "I'm guessing Johnny's still...?"

"A dick? Oh, big time. It's been thirteen years since I've last seen him but apparently he hasn't changed a bit. His parents cut him off, too, so crying to Daddy is no longer an option." Randall's grin was downright malicious. "Looks like karma's an even bigger bitch than he is, huh?"

"It sounds like it." Sulley was amused. He wasn't one for putting others down or even hating them, but monsters like Johnny were an exception. Especially considering everything that had had happened to his fiancé during college _because_ of Johnny. "I still can't believe I ever even considered joining him and his frat boys."

"You're telling me." Randall shook his head. "That was probably my biggest regret, besides everything that happened with Boo and the Scream Extractor."

"It was joining Roar Omega Roar?"

Randall nodded, then sighed. "Not only that, but the fact I actually had a friend when I met Wazowski, with him being my first roommate and all." He smiled bitterly. "I was a pretty dumb kid for joining Johnny and his gang of cretins..."

"You weren't dumb," Sulley assured him. "You were just..." He tried to search for the right word, but couldn't really find any that could prove his point.

"Gullible," Randall finished for him. "And desperate to fit in with the 'cool kids'." He rolled his eyes, rubbing his belly again. "But our little one won't make the same mistakes I did. I won't let that happen."

"Randall." Sulley rested a hand on that shoulder. "You're in a good place now. We're getting married in the fall. We're having a baby. I'm CEO of Monsters Incorperated and you're running the one of the most popular blogs in all of Monstropolis. Not to mention you're surrounded by people who adore you."

"And by 'surrounded' you mean Wazowski, Celia and Fungus, right?"

"Don't forget George."

"Uh-huh."

"And Ted! Ted likes you."

"Sure, Sulley."

Sulley bit his lip, trying to find a topic to discuss that wasn't Johnny Worthington. "We still need to think of a name."

Randall glanced up at him, his hand still over his belly. "Now? It's only the first trimester. And we don't even know the gender!"

"Better now than later, right?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "I think you mean 'better late than never'..."

"You know what I mean," Sulley pointed out with a sigh. "But we can up with some name choices, for both a boy or a girl." He smiled. "Or for _them."_

"Again with the twins!" Randall placed a hand to his head. "We're not having twins. I'm sure my stomach would be bigger if we were."

"I'm just _kidding,_ Randall," Sulley said teasingly.

"Suuuuure you are," Randall drawled, resting his head against Sulley's furry chest. "Well... we could always name the baby after your father if we have a son."

"I'm sure Dad would've liked that," Sulley agreed, smiling sadly. "It's the least we can do, since he can't actually meet our little one."

A sullen period of silence passed between the two before Randall spoke again. "What about girl names? Any ideas?"

"Huh... I've always kind of liked Elizabeth."

Randall shook his head. "It sounds too much like my nickname in fourth grade."

"You mean - "

"Don't. Say. Lizard-Breath."

Sulley held up his hands defensively. "I wasn't going to!" He thought for a moment. "Alright, how about Margo?"

"Now _that_ sounds like mango."

"Is that a problem?"

"I hate mangoes, remember?"

"Really? I thought it was kiwi you didn't like?"

"You're thinking of kiwi ice cream. The actual fruit is fine. Unless Fungus eats it, then his whole throat swells up."

"I remember that." Sulley gave a nod. "Hmm... what about Mia?"

Randall stared at him. "That's too plain."

"Caroline?"

"That's too fancy."

Sulley sighed. "You're being picky, Randall."

"I don't want her - if our little one is a girl - to have just any old name," Randall explained. "She needs to have a name that'll... fit. A name that will ring bells for us, that we'll think is perfect for her. Like how your dad's name will be perfect if we have a boy."

"I understand, I just..." Sulley wrinkled his nose. "...can't think of anything."

"Neither can..." Randall straightened. "Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"My mother once told me something. That if I was a girl, she would've named me Abigail."

"Abigail," Sulley repeated experimentally, just to see how it felt on his tongue. "I kinda like that. Not on you, of course, but for a little girl..."

"We could shorten it to Abby," Randall suggested. "Like how I went by Randy when I was a kid, and how you go by Sulley instead of your first name."

"Abby... Abby what? Do you want her to take my last name or yours?"

"We could hyphenate it. Like Sullivan-Boggs, or Boggs-Sullivan."

"Boggs-Sullivan sounds pretty good." Sulley appeared to be deep in thought. "Abigail Boggs-Sullivan. Abby Boggs-Sullivan. That sounds..." He smiled. "...just right."

Randall smiled down at his belly. "It sure does."

"Now we just need middle names."

"For a boy and a girl?"

"Yep."

"Huh..." Randall bit his lip, wracking his brain for a name choice. "That sounds even more difficult than the first name."

"Maybe something symbolic, like... Hope. Or Faith."

"Faith is kind of nice," Randall supposed. "It's nothing short of a miracle the two of us got together, after all. That I got over that stupid grudge I'd been holding since university. And... it's something I had to learn. Having faith."

Sulley smiled at that. "Then it's settled. One of our first names will the middle name if we have a son, and if we have a daughter..."

"Her middle name will be Faith," Randall agreed. "So if it's a boy, we'll name him William Boggs-Sullivan... and if we have a girl, we'll name her Abigail Faith Boggs-Sullivan."

"That sounds just about right. I think it's... pretty." He rested his hand atop Randall's, smiling warmly. "I can't wait until he or she is born. I've been wanting to have kids of my own for a long time."

"I know you have." Randall rolled his eyes playfully. "You always tried so hard to talk me into it."

"And it worked, didn't it?"

"Last time I checked, this came as a total shock to everyone." Randall shook his head, remembering morning sickness. "I kept trying to tell you it was bad fish, but you insisted I pee on the stick. Then when the results came up, I threw up all over again. Good times."

"Yeah, but you're happy now," Sulley pointed out with a smile.

"Now I am," Randall admitted. "It was just shocking, you know? Once I saw the baby on the ultrasound and heard the heartbeat... I think that's what made it... real. Real for me." He chuckled. "The baby looked like a tadpole..."

"All babies look like that in the first two or three months," Sulley reminded him. "Then he or she will start to look like one of us."

"Who do you think our kid will look like?" Randall asked curiously. "I'm the one carrying it, so I'm thinking it'll look like me."

"I don't know! They might wind up inheriting the famous Sullivan locks."

"And shed all over the place? In your dreams!"

"What if the fur is invisible?" Sulley joked.

"Invisible or not, hair is hair, and it's hard enough cleaning yours. Some mornings I wake up with it in my _mouth._ Half the time I don't even know how it got there."

Sulley smiled wryly, leaning forwards. "What about the other half?" he asked, running a claw up Randall's spine.

But Randall Boggs wasn't one to be outmatched, pressing his nose against Sulley's and pushing the armchair back a bit. "I think we both know the answer to that."

Sulley raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"You know what the doctor said..." Randall moved his hands up and down Sulley's furry chest, resisting the urge to grind their lower halves together. Nonetheless, his lips found Sulley's neck regardless. "Being pregnant makes me just a _bit_ hornier."

"A bit? More like a lot." Despite the exhaustion that came with being awake at two in the morning, Sulley allowed his fiancé to work his magic on him.

"Might as well do it now before I get too big," Randall reminded him between kisses, claws running up and down his scaly sides.

"Wouldn't bother me either way," Sulley replied, rather breathlessly, as all four of Randall's legs found their way around his waist.

"Yeah, but it would bother _me._ There's are reason whales are never sexualized, you know," Randall snarked.

Sulley was tempted, but reasonably wary. "Are you sure it's safe to do it on the chair...?"

"You've never questioned that before, Sul."

"You weren't pregnant then. God forbid the chair flips over and you go flying like the last time..."

"It's either here or the floor," Randall purred, tail curling around Sulley's knees. "Because I don't have any patience to go all the way back to the bedroom, and everyone knows what happens when I don't get my way." He pushed Sulley further back, the armchair being pushed back as well.

"Yeah..." Sulley gulped. "I know that from experience."

Randall ignored that, instead taking his time to rub his hands around his fiancé's more personal areas. "Let's see... What should we do tonight? Should I give you head, or should you give me head?" Randall leaned closer, until his mouth met Sulley's ear. "Or should we just fuck completely?"

The way those words were spoken to him made Sulley hard. "E-Either way is fine with me..."

Randall smiled, pleased. "Good." He looked Sulley right in the eyes, straddling him. "Try not to be too loud. Don't want anymore complaints from the neighbors."

With that said, he guided himself over Sulley until the other monster had entered him completely. Sulley let out a quivering gasp, overwhelmed in the best way imaginable.

"How's that?" Randall asked softly, grinning like a cat. "You like how it feels?"

"You know I do."

That was was exactly what Randall wanted to hear. "Don't be afraid to get rough with me. Just because I'm carrying a kid doesn't make me fragile."

At that, Sulley lowered the both of them onto the floor, allowing Randall to remain on top. The lizard-like monster stared down at his fiancé, raising an amused eyebrow. "Now _that's_ more like it." He slowly grinded their lower halves together, his hands pinning Sulley down by the chest. "Remember when we first started doing this? You were oh so_ rough_ back then." Randall inhaled sharply himself. "Your dick is _so_ hard... I can feel it throbbing."

Sulley moaned deeply, unable to coherently answer.

"Do I make you speechless?" Randall questioned, licking his lips as he picked up the pace.

"Tight," came Sulley's strained response. Randall chuckled, wiggling from side to side. Sulley was big enough to hit all the right spots, which made up for the fact his fur tickled.

Underneath him, Sulley rocked forwards, encouraging Randall to get started. Too aroused to tease any longer, he complied, letting his fiancé slide in and out as they both pleased. One of Sulley's hands rested on Randall's left hip, claws digging into him. But that was okay. They both know Randall liked sex with a hint of pain.

Tensing, Randall paused, resting his own hands on Sulley's stomach. The two stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to seer this image into their long-term memories. Randall rubbed Sulley's chest, loving the feel of his soft fur beneath his scales and wondering how he could have ever hated him to begin with.

"You know," he began quietly, "I sometimes wished we could have done this in college."

"Really?" Sulley raised an eyebrow at that, his voice still strained as his member throbbed deep inside Randall.

Randall leaned in a bit, smirking. "There was so much we could have done then too. Not to mention I went my entire life in college without _this_ - " He resumed the motion, letting Sulley slide out before allowing him to slide back in right again, even deeper than before. Randall gave a shaky breath at that. "You fucking me silly. I just _love_ it."

Abruptly Sulley flipped Randall over (making certain he landed softly into his back), pinning two of his arms down onto the carpet. Sulley made sure to be careful and not place all his weight onto his fiancé, his crystal blue eyes meeting Randall's green ones before taking charge, pumping into him - in and out, in and out - sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly.

Randall let out a breathy whine, placing his hands on Sulley's back to push him in deeper, to take more of him in. It didn't take long at all to settle into a rhythm, their breathing growing ragged and harsh as he moved his hips along with Sulley's. Randall would never admit it to anyone but his fiancé, but he loved it when Sulley took the lead - when Randall could just relax and let someone else do all the work for a change. The knowledge that Sulley would never do this to anyone else; he was all Randall's, and Randall was fully his.

His thrusts were smooth, careful, and Randall could feel his soft fur brushing against the most sensitive parts of him. Sulley kissed his neck, wet and open-mouthed, while a claw trailed up and down Randall's left side.

Because Sulley was trying to remind him that they weren't just _fucking,_ he realized. They were making love.

Sulley raised himself up on his forearms, peering down at Randall. He looked as if he really wanted to say something, but a sharp groan from the monster below him interrupted entirely. That one groan pushed Sulley into going in deeper, thrusts growing harder and quicker. Just the way Randall liked it.

That certain area was so close to being hit. Sulley was so, _so_ close to what they liked to call Randall's 'magic spot'. But Sulley was big, and it didn't take long for him to thrust right into the said spot.

"R-Right there," Randall gasped, gripping Sulley's arms.

Sulley made a low noise in his throat as Randall wrapped all four of his legs around his hips. His head tilted back instinctively; Sulley recognized an opportunity, craning his neck to take the tip of one of Randall's highly sensitive fronds into his mouth and nibbling it. He was rewarded by a loud cry and the arching of Randall's back.

Randall was surprised by a kiss to the lips, their tongues meeting just as their hips did and ending much too soon for his liking. "Sulley," he gasped, breath hitching with desperation, "shit, please..." When Sulley thrust again, Randall felt his toes curl with pleasure. "Yes, like that. Fuck me_ just_ like that..."

He wasn't the least bit sure why, but suddenly this time - having sex for the first time since finding out he was pregnant -felt even better than the rest. The bubbling sensation building in his lower belly felt twice as good than usual...

_I guess we need to do it more often before I get bigger._

Randall clenched his walls tighter then, feeling close to the edge already. Sulley gave a low, pleasurable growl at the sensation of the inner walls clenching around his throbbing member.

"More!" Randall whined, moving his hips upwards to meet Sulley's. On impact, the other monster gasped, leaning over to press a rough kiss against Randall's lips.

"I'm close," Sulley panted after pulling away, "just thought I should warn you."

"No need. I'm gonna take off any second now too, just you wait."

Sulley couldn't help smiling wryly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that sounded like a promise."

They both stopped moving to prolong the experience of their shared, upcoming climaxes.

"Nah." Randall swallowed hard, shaking his head. "More like a vow."

"Kinda like the one I made to you in bed?"

"Except dirtier," Randall corrected, breathing heavily. He thrust himself upward into Sulley again, putting them back into their synchronized movement against once another.

Sulley abruptly shifted his hips, hitting an angle that sent shockwaves throughout Randall's entire being. Had he not been breathless by that point, he would've cried out some more. Sulley locked eyes with him then; Randall could see his own reflection of arousal there, along with Sulley's own amazement of the things he was capable of making his fiancé feel.

Randall tried to hold on a bit longer, tried to savour this magnificent feeling, but suddenly his body was convulsing, head lolling back and a snarl tearing from his throat. His entire form arched up from beneath Sulley, directly off the floor and against the other's fur. His release was so intense it bordered on painful, with a good deal of relief mingling of there as well. Relief from finally letting go.

For obvious reasons, it didn't take long at all for Sulley to follow in suite, letting out an animalistic grunt and scraping away at the carpet with his claws. Randall felt Sulley's member give one last shuddering twitch and the feeling of warmth pooling within him. Now it was Sulley's turn to let out a sigh of relief, rolling off of Randall as not to crush him, both monsters breathing raggedly as they looked at each other.

"Can I just say that this was actually kind of awesome?" Randall panted, grinning over at his fiancé.

"Because of your hormones?" Sulley asked, taking hold of Randall and pulling him close to his chest.

Randall could hear Sulley's heart beating at a fast pace. "Yeah, pretty much. But then again, that's what the doctor said would happen."

"What, that you'd be twice as horny?" Sulley joked.

"Well yeah,_ that."_ Randall rolled his eyes playfully before shutting his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had in quite a while. "But I figured that the end of it would be the best feeling part, and it was. But it just felt twice as powerful as normal. It was like electricity building up inside me or something..."

"Really?" Sulley sounded genuinely fascinated. "Well, if it feels better for you, it certainly makes worthwhile for me."

Randall snorted lightly. "Please, Sulley. The way you word it makes it sound like sex with me is a huge chore."

"Oh, c'mon." Sulley ran a hand along Randall's frongs, enticing a tremor from the reptilian creature despite his sated condition. "We both know that's not true."

"I'll hold you to that." Randall rubbed his belly. "Especially during the third trimester."

"Hey." Sulley rested a claw beneath Randall's chin, tilting it upwards so they could meet each other's gaze. Sulley was smiling impishly. "I'm sure you'll be hot then, too."

"You mean a hot _balloon?"_ Randall joked, enticing a laugh from Sulley.

"No," he chuckled. "I mean _hot_ hot. Sexy."

"Right, because balloons are _super_ sexy..."

Sulley gave him a look, to which Randall held up his hands. "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth."

"You won't get _that_ big," Sulley assured him, pressing a kiss against his temple. "I promise."

"You can't promise something you can't control," Randall reminded him with a yawn. All the exhaustion was coming back tenfold now, and he let his eyes flutter shut once more.

"Hey, you never know," Sulley replied softly. "Besides... who says a little weight gain isn't attractive?"

All he received was a light snore in response - Randall had passed out within seconds.

Sulley chuckled at this, scooping the smaller monster up in his arms and shakily rising to his feet, carrying him back to their bedroom. Within minutes, they were both huddled under the covers together once again. Sulley could feel fatigue creeping back up on him, but was unable to help himself from peering affectionately at his partner.

_Who would've thought Randall could look so peaceful?_ he mused, reaching over the brush the back of his hand against his fiancé's cheek. Sulley could've sworn he saw Randall smile faintly in his sleep - either that, he figured, or the lack of it was making him loopy.

**~The End~**


End file.
